1. Field Of Invention
This invention relates to extrusions for a door frame insert which comprises a combination of glass and screen elements.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Hollow formed extrusions for door frames are known in the art. Moisture leaks into the interior of the extrusions and collects in the bottom channel. Frequently a weep hole is formed in the facing of the bottom molding strip. However it is not known that there is any drainage designed into an extrusion to discharge all of the moisture therein.